


Peachy Paradise

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	Peachy Paradise

少女圆润可爱的粉红脚趾深陷在柔软厚实的白色羊毛地毯里，指甲盖上的桃粉色在灯下显出一层浅淡珠光。霍华德难得舒展眉头，阖上读了一半的《喧哗与骚动》，抬眼看向站在他对面的小玫瑰，他可爱的史蒂芬妮。

“晚上好，grandpa.”她弯下腰亲吻着年长者的面颊，耀眼的金色长发柔顺地垂在耳侧轻抚过霍华德的肩膀，蜜桃沐浴露的清甜香气还浅淡地残留在颈间。史蒂芬妮伸出白皙丰满的小臂环住他最爱的长辈，像只刚断奶的小猫咪般羞怯灵动地顺势窝进grandpa怀里，女孩发育良好的饱满乳房隔着一层透薄的真丝贴上男人的坚实胸膛。成熟的雄性荷尔蒙混合着隽永沉静的檀香让她心跳急促，粉嫩的乳头已经在衣物上顶出两个可爱的凸起，她的面颊染上了了一层更重的樱桃红色，原本任性坐在grandpa的挺翘臀部收紧了肌肉，于是已经湿漉漉的蜜穴被牢牢夹在双腿之间，企望别在男人面前表现的过于饥渴。

霍华德收紧手臂，把弹软甜腻的小蛋糕圈在怀里，似乎无视了少女身体的微妙变化，他微笑着亲吻自己的养孙女，将手中的书摊开放在茶几上，雨点打在窗户上敲出沉闷又密集的鼓点，两人的呼吸在无声地纠缠，和谐到心照不宣。他喜爱极了那对如宝石般清透湛蓝的双眸，仿佛能洞悉一切的纯净完美地覆盖住了所有的绮思与欲望，可惜身体是诚实的，史蒂芬妮扭动着调整坐姿，不自觉地舔唇早就出卖了自己的紧张与兴奋。

“我只是想说，谢谢你让我留下，grandpa……啊！”霍华德带有薄茧的手掌抚上了女孩光滑丰满的大腿，他几乎可以想象到睡衣到底是怎样的盛况，未经人事的曼妙躯体敏感至极，也许伸进一根手指就能让这个放荡的小处女哭叫潮吹，乖乖做grandpa的小猫哼叫着索要更多。

“哦……grandpa……我……不要再往里……”仅仅是被喜欢的男人碰几下她的花穴就开始泌出淫液，史蒂芬妮无措地夹紧双腿，漂亮的脸上第一次露出慌张的表情，她甚至可以想到也许男人只需要轻轻捏两下已经饱胀挺立的花核，自己就会像那无数个独自在家的下午一样张开大腿自慰到高潮，尖叫着喷出透明的液体把这里弄得一塌糊涂。

原来她精心设计的蜜糖陷阱不过是自投罗网。

“你需要grandpa吗？史蒂芬妮？”霍华德漫不经心地捏着腿根的软肉，再往里一点便能触碰到女孩的阴阜，他已经可以感受到那片芬芳的玫瑰园里有多么美妙，湿热的潮气贴着手背渗进肌肤之下，史蒂芬妮微阖着双眼咬住嘴唇，额头上甚至已经析出一层薄汗，熟透的粉红色蜜桃压弯枝头，香艳饱满，汁水淋漓。

“需要……我需要……你……”

“好女孩，grandpa可以对你做任何想做的事吗？”霍华德解开史蒂芬妮肩上的丝带，那对丰满，挺翘，充满生机的美乳便迫不及待地从束缚中弹跳出来，樱红色的乳尖高高翘起，他来回揉弄着直到微微发红，又低下头将其中一边含进嘴里吮吸着，像任何情人间都会做的那样，对身体进行极致的探索与爱抚。

“啊……我是……grandpa的……”也许那里会被玩出奶水来，史蒂芬妮小口喘息着，为自己的想法难以抑制地感到兴奋，grandpa硬挺的阳具顶在她的臀缝间缓慢地磨蹭着，一切都那么真实，她会被这位英俊体贴的年长男人拿走初夜，会被他粗大阳具干到穴口无法闭合，被浓稠的精液填满子宫直到溢出来。白皙修长的手指撩起裙边探向阴阜，她迫不及待地想要先抚慰一下自己。

“你在引诱我吗？宝贝？”霍华德没有阻止女孩的动作，拜她脾气暴躁自以为是的养父所赐，史蒂芬妮在自慰方面的经验可能比性爱上高超的多。那件精致漂亮的小睡衣彻底变成一块报废的布料被丢弃在地毯上，他抽出性器插进了早就因为淫水变得湿滑粘腻的腿根中间贴上肥厚的阴唇磨蹭，小心翼翼。而女孩拨开层叠的花瓣捏上了那颗形状完美的阴蒂忘情地抠弄着，呻吟出声。

“不，grandpa，我只是想舒服一下……”史蒂芬妮蓝色的眼睛里充满着浓稠甜蜜的爱意，她感受到了阴茎的热度，那根东西很快便会插进阴道，破开象征着贞洁的薄膜，让她成为真正的女人，二十一岁了，她错过了返校舞会，大学迎新，错过了几乎一切完美的破处时机，她不能再错过霍华德。

“哦……我的小蛋糕......”霍华德解开睡袍，他是位相当自律的老派纽约客，严格的身材管理让他看上去依旧清瘦挺拔，带着情欲温度的肌肤彼此贴合让史蒂芬妮更加沉醉，她加快了手上拨弄阴蒂的速度，近似于排尿的奇异快感慢慢让他舒服地夹紧腿等待高潮降临。grandpa有双非常迷人的焦糖色眼睛，和daddy的倒是十分相似

她突然想起那个暴躁的小个子男人，她的养父，总爱抱着一大盒甜甜圈像仓鼠一样腆着小肚子大吃特吃，对她的私生活有近乎变态的控制欲，“不许去夏令营！”，“不许去小组活动！”，“巴恩斯再敢爬进来我一定打断他的左手！”，史蒂芬妮将grandpa的阴茎夹紧在阴唇边主动摩擦着，要是被托尼看到她现在的放荡样子，他得气疯了顺便把自己捆回去戴上贞操锁。

“嗯……grandpa……grandpa……要到了……到了……唔!”酥麻的快感冲向下体，她卷起脚趾呻吟出声，阴道口喷出的热流打湿了霍华德硬到发痛的性器，史蒂芬妮的大腿抽搐着颤动了几下后便无力地瘫倒在男人怀里，她像条被冲上岸的小美人鱼无助地喘息着，钴蓝色的漂亮双眸蒙上水雾，失神地盯着客厅的水晶吊灯。

霍华德翻身将史蒂芬妮压在沙发上，他的第一只露水玫瑰亟待采撷。

“唔…….痛……”女孩因为突然地插入惊叫出来，她感觉到被撕裂般的疼痛，显然体内的某处阻碍被破开了，火热的已经被紧致的甬道包裹着大胆前进去探寻更加温暖的湿地。史蒂芬妮调整着呼吸完全吃掉了那根尺寸客观的阳具，快速地抽插带起她从未体验过的异样快感，酥麻的电流从头顶炸向四肢百骸，她终于，终于盛放。

霍华德将她抱起来，性器插入更深，史蒂芬妮几乎当下又要泄出来，她像猫儿一样窝在男人怀里早就没了立起，软成一滩任她的grandpa为所欲为。飘窗上堆满了柔软的垫子，外面那颗比她年龄还大的榕树刚经过大雨的洗涤，翠绿的叶子在晚灯下呈现出奇妙的蓝色，似乎还有点淡淡的荧光，她被摆成跪趴的姿势继续承受着操弄，年长男人直接分明的打手伸到胸前再次玩弄起来，这里长岛的别墅区，即便有植物遮挡，有心人想要看到这场窗前的淫乱性事也是相当容易。

“不要…….别人会看见……啊！”史蒂芬妮被重重地捅了一下，浪叫出来，继续贴在窗前放荡地晃动着，乳头高高翘起展示着自己的沉沦与美丽。霍华德俯下身来贴在她的颈边亲吻着，安慰着身下这只受惊的小母兔。

“美丽不是原罪，我不会把你锁在笼子里，史蒂芬妮，看看窗上的影子，我从未见过如此动人的面容，我的小玫瑰，我爱你，我要大家都爱你。”他知道托尼的想法，没有男人能抗拒史蒂芬妮，她纯净，自然，鲜活，明艳，但就算静静坐着，也是一种勾引。但她不是一件物品，她能接触的，除了斯塔克可以给予的，还有更多。

“唔……grandpa……不行了……啊……”毕竟是第一次，史蒂芬妮很快便又在敏感点被不断戳弄下到达高潮，她仰着头大口地喘着气，体内的热流刷过深入到子宫口的饱满龟头，顺着柱身和甬道的缝隙淅淅沥沥地滴落在毛绒垫子上。霍华德捏捏她圆润的臀瓣，扶着细腰让坚硬的阳具继续在里面操弄着。

“没有了……grandpa……会……会被弄到失禁的……”那些色情影片里总是这样演的，连续两次高潮后她仍被侵占的花穴酸胀不已，被压迫的膀胱几乎快要控制不住，她马上就会像个小婊子一样被男人干到乱七八糟，合不拢的双腿间全是淫乱的体液，黏糊又糜烂。

“grandpa马上……马上就会灌满你的子宫……史蒂薇……你会像只小母狗一样张开腿尿出来却又要夹紧屁股里的精液，我的宝贝，准备好了吗？”龟头重重碾过敏感点，史蒂芬妮还是没有控制住，淡黄色的温热液体从尿道口顺着大腿缓缓地流下来，霍华德继续抽插几下，将精液一滴不剩地灌进了她的身体里。

“甜心，托尼不会知道的。”他把性事后柔软无力的娇躯搂进怀里，亲吻着她饱满艳红地嘴唇，让自己的小蛋糕别因为被操失禁过于难为情。

“这是我和grandpa的秘密吗？”

“是的，我的小玫瑰。”两人亲密无间地贴合在一起拥吻着走向浴室，根本没有什么所谓的社工服务要史蒂芬妮去拜访其他亲属，霍华德策划了这一切。史蒂芬妮十七岁时穿着红蓝配色的拉拉队服奔跑穿过操场站在托尼身边被呵斥着换好衣服盖住身体，一同前往家校日的霍华德给了她一个温暖的面颊吻，那是他一辈子都忘不掉的画面。

“grandpa，这衣服太丑了。”

“但你很漂亮，甜心。”

他们本该拥有彼此。


End file.
